villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiki Tong
Tiki Tong is the main antagonist (although he was really trying to bring life to his fellow tikis) and final boss of the 2010 Wii game, Donkey Kong Country Returns and its 3DS port Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. He is the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe. History Tiki Tong was awakened from his dormant slumber by a volcanic eruption on DK Island. From there on, the Tiki Lord sent his underlings from his emerging Tiki tower base atop the volcano to harvest bananas from around the island to create an army of Tikis, while also hypnotizing the animal inhabitants into labor. However, after the Panflute steals Donkey and Diddy Kong's banana hoard, the two apes fight against the Tiki forces to get their bananas back. From there on, Tiki Tong was not seen until the end climax of the game. When the Kongs invade Tiki Tong's lair, all nine boss Tikis appear around their boss and throw the remaining bananas into Tiki Tong's head. He then turns the bananas into juice by spinning rapidly around, and then pours the goop over his Tiki henchmen. This action transforms his minions into hands to fight and defeat the Kongs once and for all. After a long battle, the Kongs prevailed over Tiki Tong's evil, and he explodes into a burst of light. Tiki Tong's death launches Donkey and Diddy into space, where the two punch the Moon from its orbit down on top of the volcano, creating an explosion that destroys the Tiki base and frees all the bananas (while the Moon is shot back into space). With the base destroyed, the effects of the hypnosis over the creatures of the island are undone. Donkey and Diddy are able to land before they crash, and cheer as their bananas continue to rain from the volcano. Personality Tiki Tong is the tyrannical, destructive, and contemptuous chief of the Tiki Tak Tribe who has stronger powers than those of his Tiki underlings. He is also shown to be calculating and oppressive, so he tries to harvest all of the bananas from around DK Island and use them give life to his Tiki underlings. Physical Appearance Similar to the other Tikis designed after instruments, Tiki Tong is depicted as a large wooden head shaped like a drum. His lower lip and wooden crown are decorated in purple and orange triangles. He has two sets of three feather clusters for hair, two black eyes with glowing red pupils, and a slightly unhinged jagged mouth. During his final boss battle, he grows two large wooden hands made out of bananas and his Tiki minions, which revert back to bananas after they are destroyed. Powers and Abilities Being the lord and chief of the Tiki Tak Tribe, Tiki Tong has more stronger powers than those of his Tiki underlings. These powers include summoning fireballs as well as the use of many hand attacks that range from slapping to a karate chop. Gallery Tiki tong smb4 trophy.png|Tiki Tong's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. the tiki tribe.png|Tiki Tong with his tribesmen. Tong_laugh.png|Tiki Tong's evil laugh. Tong_yelling.png|Tiki Tong yelling in pain when one of his hands is destroyed. TikiTongSilhouette.png|Tiki Tong's losing screen silhouette. tong death.png|Tiki Tong exploding as he dies. Trivia *While most Donkey Kong villains meet with ambiguous fates, Tiki Tong is the only villain to die in the game. *Tiki Tong and his minions do not appear nor they were mentioned in Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze, even though Lord Fredrik built his fortress in the same volcano Tiki Tong's tower was stationed (although the Tiki Tak Tribe are native to DK Island while the Snowmads are not). *Tiki Tong's right eye is slightly larger than his left eye, much like Donkey Kong's archenemy, King K. Rool. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Demon Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Creation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Omnipotents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Creator Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Immortals Category:Elementals